


Part Of You Is Always With Me

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Night Terrors, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Molestation, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Jughead Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Sexual Harassment, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Upset Jughead Jones, Women Rapist, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, child molester, child rapist, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Jughead Is desperate to free his dad from jail! So when a women named Penny Peabody offers her services and help he can’t refuse or resist. But her touches and advances are more than just a Serpent helping a Serpent. Little does Jughead know she’s a sick pedophile and has had her sights on Jughead since she saw pictures of him as a little kid from his dad. While FP suspects Penny Is bothering his boy he has no Idea at all about the real sick truth. But when FP Is finally free he learns the truth too late! His boy has been kidnapped by Penny Peabody!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Penny Peabody, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Penny Peabody, Penny Peabody & Tall Boy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Part Of You Is Always With Me

Jughead walked Into the room at the sheriff’s station ready to see his dad and meet his dad’s stupid excuse for a lawyer. His dad smiled at him gently as he grabbed his right wrist and pulled him closer to him.

FP: Hey kiddo, you hanging In there?

Jughead: Fred was shot a couple days ago. But he’s out of the hospital and back home now. Pops might be closing. And you’re still In here, not at home with me. So all I can say Is, everything’s falling apart and I don’t know what to say.

His dad squeezed his hand tighter

FP: Oh Jug, I-

The lawyer walked In. Both of The Jones men took deep breaths.

FP: Let’s just get this over with 

The lawyer sat down as Jughead stood behind his dad

FP: Let’s talk about the damn deal

The lawyer: First, to review the charges you’re facing, arson, destruction of evidence, making a false confession, obstructing justice, not to mention this whole nasty mess of dumping a dead kid In the river-

FP: I know what I did. What’s the deal? What are they offering?

The lawyer: You’re gonna want to take It

He shoved the paper over to FP

The lawyer: I’m telling you, I’ve been doing this a long time. It’s a strong deal.

Jughead: How. Many. Damn. Years.(Hissed angrily)

When the lawyer gave his answer Jughead brought a shaky hand to his mouth as tears fell down his face. FP stood up.

The lawyer: Mr. Jones-

FP: What?! I’m not even allowed to touch my kid now?!! Fuck off!!

He pulled his boy Into a tight hold; knowing that It might be the last one for a very long time. After an hour some cops walked In to see The Jones men still holding each other with tears In their eyes.

Cop 1: Time to go back to your cell Mr. Jones

Jughead was held back; stopping him from following as they took his dad away, again!

FP: Hang In there kid!

Once the cops let Jughead go he rushed out of that station. Later that night he went to Archie’s house. But as he went through the back door Archie almost hit him with a bat.

Jughead: Whoa whoa! Jesus Archie!!

Archie: Jughead! Are you Insane?!

Jughead: You’re the one that looks like a Dream Warrior from Nightmare on Elm Street 3!

Archie: What did the lawyer say?

Jughead took a seat shakenly 

Jughead: I’ve been walking around all night trying to wrap my head around how bad It Is.

He sobbed out

Jughead: It’s bad. My dad Is facing 20 years Archie.(Sobbing)

Archie: Crap. Jughead I’m sorry. That sucks.

Jughead: The lawyer thinks he should take the deal. And If he doesn’t and the case goes to trail, he could be facing 40 years. I’m just really really scared.(Sobbed)

Archie: Yeah, me too

Jughead: About what?

Archie: About my dad being hurt again. I don’t want either of us losing our dads! 

Jughead wiped his tears

Jughead: I’m going to go home and call It a night. I got my first day at Southside High tomorrow. 

He left; feeling like his whole life was slowly dying. In the morning as soon as Jughead walked Into Southside High the metal detector started beeping. 

Jughead: It’s the pins In my hat

The guard: Take It off and go again!

Jughead sighed as he took off his hat. Before he could walk back through the metal detector a blond women walked over to him smiling.

The women: Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third

Jughead: It’s Jughead

The women: I heard what’s going on with your dad

She lifted her sleeve revealing her Serpent tattoo 

The women: And I heard from some of our mutual friends that you’re trying to get him freeded. I don’t blame you for being desperate to free him.

She handed him a piece of paper with an address on It

The women: The name’s Penny Peabody. I help a lot of Serpents with situations. Especially situations with the law. I’ll help you Jughead Jones. Meet me at this address after school today and every day after school.

Jughead walked through the metal detector as Penny walked out of the school. Soon a girl his age walked over to him smiling as Jughead grabbed his hat and school bag.

Toni: Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third 

Jughead: As I told that other women It’s Jughead

Toni: I’m Toni Topaz. I’m here to give you your tour. Come on.

He followed; listening to her explain things

Toni: Our Wi-Fi here Is crappy along with our bathrooms. The bathroom stalls don’t have doors. If you look to your left you’ll see Jingle Jangle being consumed. 

“Great, this Is my life now” thought Jughead

Jughead: Fascinating. What about the school paper?

Toni: The Red and Black? It’s been shut down for years now. But from what I hear you won’t have time for that anyways. You need to focus on working with Penny to free your dad, not writing stories. So, let that be your priority and after school activity. 

He followed her Into the cafeteria 

Toni: So this Is our cafeteria 

She started pointing around the room

Toni: The Ghoulies sit there

She pointed to another spot

Toni: And we, The Serpents, sit over there

Jughead: You’re a Serpent too?

Toni: Why do you think I got requested to give you the tour. Come on, let’s join the others.

Jughead: No thanks. I’m just going to sit alone, brood about my dad’s situation. 

Toni: Hey, come on, The Serpent teens and I are here for you and here to help you with that. Plus If The Ghoulies get a whiff that The Serpent King’s kid Is alone and venerable you might not live long enough to see your dad freeded. Or your dad will come home freeded to see his son no longer a virgin. 

Jughead sighed sadly and followed her. But little did he and Toni know, FP was going to come home to Jughead raped and no longer a virgin either way. When they got to the table Toni Introduced him to two boys.

Toni: This Is Sweet Pea and Fangs

Sweet Pea: So, you’re The Serpent Prince

Jughead: I never thought of myself as a prince. But I guess so.

Fangs: He’s funny. I like that. Well, take a seat Jones. We don’t bite.

Sweet Pea: Maybe you don’t

Jughead took a seat next to Toni

Toni: Take deep breaths Jughead. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine and so Is your dad.

Jughead spent his first day at Southside High getting to know Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni and just trying to take deep breaths. The Ghoulies were eyeing Jughead all day of course, but his three new best friends wouldn’t let them near him. After school Jughead went straight to Penny’s office. He walked In and took his seat. 

Penny: So, let’s get started. I know the deal your dad has been offered. It’s garbage. But I could find some kind of loophole. A loophole that shows that sheriff of yours that seeing how dad never killed that kid or anyone else. He deserves days not years. And If I can help It, your dad will be freeded In two or three weeks. Maybe even this week yet.

Jughead: That would be great! Do I need to pay you?

Penny suddenly grabbed the top of Jughead’s pants

Penny: I’ll think of some ways

Jughead jumped up; making her let go

Jughead: T-Thank you, I-

Penny: I’ll see you tomorrow 

Jughead booked It out of there. What has he gotten himself Into?! Still, It was for his dad! His dad that protected him from Clifford Blossom! His dad that LOVES him and Jughead LOVES him back!! He’ll continue to work with Penny until his dad Is freeded! But until then, he’ll just shake of Penny’s advances and touches as much as he could. He booked It back to his trailer, popped In some food In the microwave, and relaxed on the couch; trying hard not to think about Penny trying to take his pants off. The events of today made him not want to continue school; because that just meant he had to visit with Penny afterwards. Jughead had to start to take sleeping pills just to be able to sleep at night; the thoughts of his dad and Penny constantly running through his brain. Meanwhile that night Tall Boy went to meet with Penny like she asked.

Tall Boy: What can I do for you Penny?

Penny: Just like Jughead you want your king freeded right?

Tall Boy: Yes

Penny: Well, that’s my price, Jughead. I want Jughead Jones. I want Jughead Jones delivered to me, unscathed. 

Tall Boy: When?

Penny: I’ll let you know when. For now, I’ll let him enjoy school and time with his friends.

In the morning Jughead walked Into Southside High and straight over to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.

Toni: There he Is. How did It go with Penny last night?

Jughead: Everything’s going fine. I just want my dad freeded. If she can help I’ll take It.

“I’ll take the help. But I’m not going to let that filthy bitch touch me so easily.” Thought Jughead. As predicted Jughead got more unwanted touching after school after Penny and him talked about his dad. Again once Jughead was home he breathed relivly, being free of that women until tomorrow night. Luckily tomorrow was Friday and Penny said he only had to meet her on school days, so after tomorrow he would have the weekend off. Before he could get a chance to relax the phone rang. It was his dad. 

FP: You been going to Penny Peabody for help?!

Jughead: Dad! Yes, she can help free you!

FP: Is she bothering you at all? She hasn’t hurt you right?!

Jughead: No dad, she hasn’t. Everything’s okay. I just miss you!! I love you so much dad!!

FP: I love you too my boy. Just please, be careful. And be careful around Penny.

Before Jughead could say anything else his dad hung up. Once his dad was freeded he’s going to ask him how the hell he knew he was going to Penny for help. If It gets his dad freeded working with a sick pedophile was a mistake that Jughead could live with. But there was one mistake he wanted to fix, ever since he started working with Penny he was quiet around Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. He use to happily talk about all the things he and his dad would do together If he was free; causing his friends to have to hug him as tears filled his eyes. Now he didn’t want to talk about his dad at all, not until he Is freeded anyways. And definitely made his friends shut up every time they brought up Penny. That Friday morning his friends finally confronted him about his unusual behavior. 

Fangs: Jones, you been acting strange lately? What’s going on? I know you’re going through hard times. But you need to talk to us!

Jughead: I’m sorry, I’m just scared all the time. 

Toni: I know you miss your dad. I know your heart breaks with him locked up In jail. But-

She shut up before she finished. She didn’t want Jughead running off like he did every time they brought up Penny.

Toni: Just know we’re here for you, okay? Our shoulders and arms are yours to cry In.

Jughead slowly nodded yes. Soon his cell rang, causing him to sigh sadly, It was Penny.

Jughead: I’m going to take this privately

He walked away and outside to the front of the school

Jughead: Yes Penny?

Penny: You will be happy to know I succeed. Your dad will be released Sunday morning. I need you to come earlier today. There are things we need to discuss about your dad’s release. Come during your school lunch.

She hung up. He happily ran Into the school and back over to his three best friends.

Jughead: Good news! My dad’s going to be released Sunday morning! 

Sweet Pea: See! Told you that you and your dad would be just fine! Should we do something to celebrate during our lunch break?

Jughead: Sorry, Penny wants to talk about my dad’s release and she said she wants to do It during my lunch break.

The bell rang and the four of them went to class. During his lunch period he reluctantly went to Penny’s office. Hopefully once his dad Is released Penny would leave him alone! But as soon as Jughead walked Into her office It was empty. Before he could turn around something hit him hard In the back of the head knocking him out. Soon Jughead woke up In a room, tied to the chair. He looked around and saw Penny. She was wearing a lacy black lingerie set. The underwear part actually being a strap-on. In her right hand she was holding a white wash cloth. She looks at his eyes, filled with lust

Penny: I been wanting to do this ever since your dad showed me pictures of you as a little kid.

Jughead’s eyes lit up with fear and disgust

Jughead: The hell you will. My dad won’t let you do this to me!

Penny smirked

Penny: Well Daddy Isn’t around Jones 

She leaned closer, stuffing the gag In his mouth forcefully

Penny: Let me make you feel better

He started to scream against the wash cloth In his mouth. One of her hands slowly rubbed his body and went up slowly to his chest. She lowered her other hand slowly and put It Into his boxers between his thighs. He pressed his legs together so she wouldn't be able to do anything but unfortunately one of her fingers got In between his legs and she pushed It Into his front hole and started to rub It down there. He groaned and tried to push her away but Instead of one finger she pushed another one In and then another and another, now four fingers were rubbing him while sucking his neck. He could feel himself slowly getting wet but he didn't want It. He muffled a cry again the gag.

Jughead: Stop…

Penny didn't stop but In fact, she got faster and faster.

Jughead: Please stop!(Muffled a scream)

He kept trying to get away but It was useless. She entered his front hole with one of her fingers and the other finger came slowly one by one and that was when he lost It. She kept on going and It became faster. He became wetter with each time she was thrusting Inside him. He groaned still wanting to getaway. Soon she stopped and yanked his boxers off. After a second he felt the rubber cock rubbing his already wet front hole. He wanted to cry.

Penny: You’re so beautiful(Whispered lustfully)

She pushed It In slowly making him groan. She pushed herself fully Inside him and she kept thrusting, he closed his legs but she grabbed them and spread them completely. She kept on thrusting. A tear fell down his left eye as he kept thinking about his dad. His legs were spread In the air and Penny kept thrusting In and out without any control, after a while. She became faster and after a while she was In her full speed. He could hear her groan a little, he kept on trying to close his legs but Penny didn't let him. He suddenly felt a weird thing In his stomach and he wanted to cum. 

Jughead: P-Penny, sto-stop, I'm, I'm 

He didn't finish when she pulled out and he cummed as hard as he could, he pushed his head back and arched his back and whimpered loudly releasing the liquid onto the rubber cock. He thought It was done but he was deadly wrong. Penny untied him from the chair then forced him onto the basement bed on his stomach. She grabbed his hips and pulled them up. And after a few minutes the worst pain hit him, she had entered his butt, he screamed and grabbed the pillow and moved himself trying to get away but she was holding him tightly, she started to bump In and out of him making him scream. "Penny stop!!" he screamed loudly not knowing what else to do. Penny kept on thrusting, he cried and screamed begging her to stop but all he got was her slapping his butt hard and going faster, she was touching his dick from time to time, he kept on begging and crying but she didn't stop. "Aaahhhh, fuck..." he heard her moan loudly. She pulled away and he could feel himself cum from his dick, he breathed loudly as he collapsed on the bed. He just wanted her to leave and let him sleep. He was about to cry and beg her to just leave him alone. But she never did. He felt her getting off the bed, he closed his eyes trying to rest after being raped. Thinking Jughead just wanted time to himself on Saturday then just with his dad on Sunday they didn’t try to call or text him over the weekend. In fact, when Jughead didn’t return to school after his meeting with Penny on Friday they thought he just decided to skip school and didn’t see It as a big deal. Sunday morning FP walked happily to his trailer; ready to surprise his boy and hold him tight In his arms. But with a big letdown his kid wasn’t home. He was just about to call Archie when he saw a note on the coffee table. A note that said, “I have your boy FP. You thought you keep him away from me. Snake Charmer.” Looks like he would be seeing The Serpents sooner then he thought. They will help him get his boy back! He went straight to The White Wym! As soon as he walked In he was jumped on with cheers and hugs. It seems The Serpents found out about his release and threw a surprise welcome back party for him. Even Betty, Alice, Archie, and Fred were there. Plus Veronica.

FP: Okay! Okay! Listen up! Everyone hey! Listen up!(Shouted)

The Serpents went quiet 

FP: I’m glad to be back and out of jail! But this visit Is not really a happy one! It just so happens that while I was In jail my son was kidnapped!! By none other than…. The Snake Charmer! I need everyone’s help!! Please!! 

Fred: I’m In too FP! Archie and I will help!!

Betty: I’m helping too!! Mom, don’t even try to stop me! He’s my boyfriend plus I am a Serpent now whether you like It or not!! You can’t stop me!!

Alice sighed sadly

Alice: You can help. I’ll help too.

Sweet Pea: FP, do you think Penny would be dumb enough to take Jughead where she lives? We all know where she calls home.

FP: Maybe. But she might have also thought that part through. I don’t know where else she would take him then. 

Fangs: Is there anything you remember about your past with her?

FP: Back In middle school and high school she took ballet classes at the ballet studio. She LOVED ballet!

Toni: It’s worth a shot FP! Remember, they shot down the old ballet school from back In your day and built a new one three years ago! But the old building Is still up! She could be using the old building!

FP: Okay, here’s the plan. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni, you take Betty and Archie plus the Serpent teens to Penny’s house! I’ll take the adult Serpents plus Fred and Alice with me to the old ballet studio! If neither group finds Jughead and Penny we’ll all meet up at Sunnyside Trailer Park and come up with a new plan! Let’s move now!!

Meanwhile the sudden wave of courage and pride gave Jughead a strange strength and he picked up the glass of water and splashed It In Penny’s face. Penny just smiled sickly as she wiped her face.

Penny: You want to get wet with me again huh pretty boy?

She grabbed his neck from behind and dragged him to the brick part of the wall. She shoved him Into the wall. 

Jughead: Let me go!(Cried)

She reaches out her hand and gently and touches his right cheek. He takes a step back, his eyes full of anger and fear.

Penny: Ah, feisty one, aren't you?

She leans In closer, trapping him between the cold wall and her body.

Jughead: G-Get away from me

He stutters and tries to duck under her arm, but the lust filled pedophile just smirks and stops him, putting one of her hands on his left shoulder and forces me back.

Penny: But Jonsey-

She leans In even closer, her mouth brushing against his right ear.

Penny: That would ruin all the fun, wouldn't It?

She gives out a low chuckle and a whimpering sound escape his mouth.

Jughead: No! Get off me! Somebody help!

She began to kiss his neck. He groaned and tried to move away from her. She gripped his hips tightly to keep him In place as she sucked on the left side of his neck.

Penny: You're all mine, mine until the day I leave this earth. God I've been wanting you for so long, you have no Idea how long I craved you, your smell, your touch. And now you're all mine.

Jughead cried out as she threw him on the bed. He could do nothing as his clothes were torn off along with Penny’s. She pushed two fingers Into his front hole, a tear drop fell from his eyes. She licked his tear drop and began to finger him faster, a few minutes later her fingers started to cramp up so she stopped and just started to kiss and suck on his nipples. More tears fell from his eyes, more times she licked his face clear the tears. Her fingers brush against his Inner thighs, making him quiver.

Penny: You’re so soaked Jones

She takes her middle finger and brushes It against his opening before slipping It Inside once again. He grunts with the suddenness of the movement. Her finger curls Inside him, earning a whimper. She withdraws her finger sharply and brings It to her lips. He can tell just from the sound of her breaths that she's aching to take him. He can feel her rub the rubber cock a couple of times before placing the tip against his opening. He cries out as Penny pushes the first couple of Inches Inside. She moves her hips slowly, sliding more and more of the rubber cock Into him with each thrust. He pushes his head back against the pillow and whimper, his hands balling Into fists. Penny grunts softly. Her lips meet his. Her tongue slides Into his mouth, flicking against his to match the hungry rhythm of her hips. She slips a hand beneath the small of his back and lifts him Into her. Her hips slap against his with every thrust. He can barely breathe, barely. Her lips assault his neck, tongue brushing. He barely has time to react before Penny pulls out and throws him onto his front. Her hand angles his hip up, and then she's thrusting Into him again, rocking his body to Its core. Jughead climaxes hard. When It's finally over, she releases her hold on him and pulls out. Finally, he can breathe again. But then Jughead sobs out as he feels Penny’s tongue In his crack; licking up and down. She does that for three more hours before she’s suddenly yanked off by her hair by FP Jones. He angrily tosses her to two other Serpents.

FP: Keep your whore hands off of my kid!!(Screamed angrily)

He quickly ran to the bed

FP: Oh baby-

But as soon as he touched him his boy freaked!

Jughead: NO!! No more PLEASE!! DON’T touch ME!!(Sobbed hard)

The more FP tried to touch his boy the harder he sobbed and fought!

Jughead: STOP!! Let me go!!

Tears filled FP’s eyes

FP: I’m sorry Juggie

He got a good grip on his kid and held him tightly no matter how hard he fought.

Jughead: N-No(Whimpered)

Fred gently covered Jughead with the blanket from the bed as the Serpents killed Penny.

FP: The Serpents will take care of this. You and Alice get home with your kids. I’m getting Jughead home where he belongs.

FP took off along with The Andrews and The Coopers. Once home FP rushed Inside the trailer and Into the bedroom with his sobbing and whimpering baby boy In his arms. He quickly sat on the bed; holding his boy on his lap; rocking him gently as he continuously rubbed his arms and back and continuously and gently kissed his head and face. Although Jughead finally realized It was his dad that was holding him and touching him not Penny every few minutes a hard flinch and struggle was added to the whimpers and sobs. God, he could still feel Penny’s touch everywhere on him and In him!

FP: Shh. I know baby I know. But I’m right here. Daddies right here. Daddies out of jail and I’m not going anywhere! I’m never leaving you ever again Jug! You can sleep kiddo, daddies got you, you’re safe.

His kid just shook his head no and whimpered 

Jughead: N-No I c-can’t! I just c-can’t!

FP started rubbing Jughead’s back more so It was more of a massage then just a comforting dad rub. FP took In a sad sigh as he noticed It was working; Jughead was slowly calming down and going limp In his arms.

FP: There we go Juggie. It’s okay. I’ll make you feel better.

Jughead whimpered and flinched hard; Penny’s words “Let me make you feel better” repeating through his head.

FP: Shh, I’m sorry Jug! I’m sorry! Probably wrong choice of words huh?

Jughead: I-I’m broken now daddy! I-I’m br-broken!!(Sobbed hard)

A tear ran down FP’s right cheek

FP: No no baby, you’re not broken! Everything that happened was all Penny! What she did to you was not right! Not right at all! But you’re not broken baby! She’s the one who Is broken! Broken and messed up! Not you!!

Jughead: But daddy I-

His dad pulled him tighter to him

FP: Shh. Just hold onto me baby boy. Just hold onto me nice and tight. I got you Juggie. I got you nice and safe In my arms.

Jughead breathed out sobs as his dad started massaging his back again; causing him to finally go limp and Into a deep sleep after an hour. Once FP knew his boy was asleep he let sleep take over him as well. But early In the morning he was woken up by the phone ringing. His kid let out some groans and moved a little; cuddling Into him but he was still asleep. FP kissed his forehead and slowly got out of the bed; laying his boy down. FP walked Into the kitchen and answered the phone.

FP: Hello?

Fred: Hey FP. Alice and I were just wondering If It’s okay to come and check on Jughead? Even If he’s asleep the whole time. After the state we seen him In last night we’re still worried sick about him!

FP took a deep breath

FP: I don’t know how he’ll take visitors Fred, It has only been last night since the Incident. But we’ll give It a try. But If at anytime I say he’s had enough-

Fred: Of course FP. We understand.

They hung up. It wasn’t long before Fred and Alice walked Inside the trailer with their kids. Alice was the one to volunteer to be the first visitor and slowly walked Into the bedroom as FP talked to Fred, Archie, and Betty.

Fred: You don’t look any better FP. But I wouldn’t either If Archie was In Jughead’s position. It must have been a long and terrible night for both of you when you got home.

FP: I-

But when Jughead slowly opened his eyes and saw blond hair and an older women he thought It was Penny! Not Alice. Causing him to scream and shrink Into the wall behind the bed. FP told Fred, Archie, and Betty to stay where they are and rushed Into the room. He realized what his son was seeing right away as he took In a look of guilt on Alice’s face. Jughead was petrified, to the point of a panic attack. FP gently took Alice out of the room then rushed back over to Jughead.

FP: Son, look at me please. You’re okay Jug, It’s Alice not Penny. It’s just Betty’s mom kiddo.

The words fell on deaf ears and It was clear to everyone that Jughead was not calming down anytime soon. Jughead just kept repeating “Don’t touch me! No more p-please!” FP decided It was better for his kid to not have visitors right now. But he didn’t want Jughead hurting himself while he makes them leave.

FP: Fred! I need you to get me a syringe and put a sleeping medicine In It!(Called)

Fred quickly did what he was told then handed the syringe to FP. Jughead let out a small whimper as the syringe was Injected Into his right arm. As FP stood up Jughead passed out. He tucked Jughead In the bed before joining their friends.

Alice: I’m so sorry FP. I didn’t mean-

FP: It’s okay Alice, It’s not your fault. But I don’t think It’s visitors that he needs right now.

Fred: We understand FP

He turned to Archie and Betty

Fred: Come on you two. I know you’re worried, we are too. But you need to give Jughead time.

The teens reluctantly left with their parents. Later Jughead found himself waking to his dad running his fingers through his hair.

FP: Kiddo, I need you to come with me to Pops now. I need a job now that I am out of jail. I need to start providing you financially too not just with love. Plus I want you to get some fresh air.

Jughead: I’m such an Idiot dad! I should have never accepted her help In the first place! Everything Is my fault!

FP: Forsythe Pendleton Jones III don’t you dare talk like that! Don’t you dare believe for one second everything Is your fault! If I actually had a good relationship with my dad and he ended up In jail I would have done everything I could to free him too! Penny Is a nasty bitch who took advantage of our situation!! Everything Is her fault, not yours!

He kissed his forehead

FP: Please take a shower and get dressed

He walked Into the kitchen. Jughead slowly got himself to do what his dad wanted. Soon after talking to Pop and getting the job FP joined his boy In a booth.

FP: I got the job, I start tomorrow. Everything’s going to be okay now Juggie. I’m going to take good care of you.

He gently kissed his right cheek as his boy cuddled his head Into FP’s left shoulder. He was going to take care of his boy this time! He wasn’t going to spend his new freedom being a screw up dad again! He didn’t know how to take away the pain Penny caused, but he surly would try! Sooner or later they would both heal. Sooner or later, his boy would be himself once again!


End file.
